VGHS Legacy
by Ragwlf3R
Summary: Jenny Matrix and Brian D's son, Tom, starts freshman year at VGHS. Rated T for future romances ;)
1. Check In

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I didn't make up myself. Original characters and concepts are property of the creators.**

**0000**

"Mom, you're gonna make me late!"

"Sorry, but no son of mine is going to VGHS looking like a scrub." My Mom tries yet again to tuck in my shirt.

Dad pipes in from the other room. "Jenny, give the boy a break, he'll make friends in no time."

Mom turns and glares at the doorway before turning back to me. "Fine, go. Calhoun'll bust a nut if you take too long anyway. Have a good day!" She hugs me while simultaneously planting a big kiss on my cheek.

"Ugh, Mom!" I groan.

0000

_Fuck that's a big beard._

I'd seen old pictures of Calhoun from my Mom and Dad's collection, but his beard had gone from making him look like a grizzly bear, to being reminiscent of Dumbledore. It was about two feet long and streaked with silver.

"Are you gonna stare at me all day, freshman?"

I snapped back into my own head instantly. "No, sir, I uh..."

"Well, give me your name already and get to orientation."

"Uh, it's uh..."

"I don't have all day, boy, spit it out."

"My name's John, sir, Tom Doheny."

The immense man in front of him stood up and leant forward over the table. "So, Brian_D and Jenny Matrix did have a kid after all. Glad that boy can read a map to sex town."

I edged away slightly. "Wha..."

"Okay, rules are, Tom, you are in no way allowed to get into as much trouble as your parents did, and you are expected to do just as well. I'll get another Panther outta this school yet."

A lump formed in my throat. "Yes, sir, understood."

He sat back down. "Good, now go register your handle through the main doors and then head to orientation." He held out an I.D. card and I hastily took it and dashed awkwardly through the big double doors.

There were several computers set up for registration on tables. I jumped on the nearest one and scanned my I.D. to begin.

In the handle box I typed 'tomOhawk' and hit enter. I took a deep breath - it was time for orientation.

0000

**Just wondering how you liked it, please leave a review.**


	2. OutLaw

I timidly entered Grand Theft Auditorium and took a seat in the FPS section. I felt invisible and minuscule in the midst of some of the best FPS players in the country.

Calhoun walked in and stood on a platform in the centre of the auditorium.

"Welcome," he began, "to Video Game High School."

Mad cheering broke out. Calhoun put his hands up to silence the frenzied crowd.

"This is one of, if not _the_ most prestigious Gaming schools in the country. You should feel privileged to be here, your hard work has paid off." He scanned around the room, never settling on anyone. "But, I want you to never forget that you are what makes this school great. Without you scrubs stepping up, training hard and becoming the best you can be - well, then that would mean that VGHS is truly gone."

"Now, I want you to go find your welcome buddy, get out there and start playing hard..." He paused, smiling as if he was remembering something. "But remember, it's all about the game."

He stopped smiling and barked an order at us. "Now, get out there and play!"

0000

I checked my welcome pack for the name of my welcome buddy. Some guy known by "OutLaw" - wait was this Law's son? I'd heard the stories from Mom and dad about their Law that they'd had to deal with, and I wondered if mine would be any different.

I followed the map to the FPS bunker, where upon opening the door, I was greeted by a lone person playing Field of Fire.

"SIT!" The figured barked roughly, nodding towards the empty seat across from him, an identical PC was set up.

I timidly obeyed.

I heard the noises of noobs getting pub-stomped from across the table, and then the voice announce the win. The person across from me then loomed up, stooping over me. "Log on, kid, I wanna see what you've got."

I obeyed again, putting my mouse and keyboard on the table, relics I'd inherited from my Dad.

My opponent scoffed. "Playing with the legendary Chiba and Hanzo won't make you a legend yourself. Now, hurry up I have a lunch date in an hour I'd like to make."

I connected all my gear, donned my headset, took a deep breath, and pressed enter.

0000

**AN: Sorry this took so long, I've been busy with exams and Uni applications, but thank you so much I'm glad the reviews have been positive so far and that's awesome. Chapter 3 shouldn't be too far away :)**


End file.
